


Похороны и дым

by ash_mitzuki1



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pandemics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mitzuki1/pseuds/ash_mitzuki1
Summary: Южный парк поразила неизвестная эпидемия
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker
Kudos: 3





	Похороны и дым

**Author's Note:**

> Фик 2014 года, приношу старье :"D

Над кладбищем курился сизый дым прогорклых, самых дешевых сигарет. Курило много человек, молча, стискивая пальцами сигареты, и не смотря друг на друга. Мрачное небо отвесным куполом нависло над городом, храня горькое людское молчание.  
Сегодня хоронили Венди Тестабургер.  
Стэн, зажатый между Кенни и Кайлом, потухшим взглядом уперся в новое надгробье. Сигарета в его руке давно смялась и пропалилась до фильтра, наверняка опалив пальцы. Его лицо осунулось, потеряло всякую живость. С самого утра, как обезумевшая мать Венди разбудила диким криком соседей, его взгляд словно остановился в одной точке.  
Стэн молчал.  
Вдалеке глухо громыхнуло, и на землю обрушился сплошной стеной ливень. Огромное количество воды лилось с неба, мгновенно вымочив людей до нитки, раздирая тишину.  
Кто-то вскрикнул, спеша укрыться от дождя, и люди, словно очнувшись ото сна, начали медленно расходиться.  
Кайл сморгнул воду с ресниц и оглянулся на застывшего Кенни. Покачал головой, и увел отсутствующего Стэна за руку.  
Сейчас бы тупых шуточек Картмана.  
Но он умер на прошлой неделе.

Кенни дождался, когда люди разойдутся окончательно. Не успела сигарета дотлеть в зажатом кулаке, как Кенни щелчком отбросил окурок к могиле и тоже пошел в сторону выхода с кладбища.  
Его плечи были так устало опущены, будто на них лежала вся тяжесть мира.  
Ливень лил весь день.

***

Карантин объявили три месяца назад.  
Без суда и следствия, так сказать.  
Просто в одно прекрасное утро Южный парк проснулся и оказался огорожен от всего мира высокой стеной, которую укрепляли с внешней стороны еще неделю.  
Связь с правительством, когда это было еще возможно, ответов не дала.  
Карантин, вынужденная мера, в случае обострения вспышки эпидемии – возможна полная ликвидация очага заразы. А насчет самой «заразы» никто не дал внятного ответа, ссылаясь на полную секретность информации. Но, по городу все прошел осторожный слушок о биоинженерном происхождении заразы.  
Паники как таковой жители Южного парка не ощущали, им не привыкать, тем более, туманно намекнули, что стену скорее всего уберут, недели через две.  
Но по окончанию первой недели умер отец Твика, иссохнув за одну ночь.

***

Школа теперь стала скорее проформой, а не обязанностью, но выбитые из привычной колеи школьники ходили туда еще исправнее, чем раньше. Такое мнимое постоянство вселяло некую надежду.  
Мистер Гарисон, с месяц назад забивший на план урока, прокручивал на проекторе очередную пленку с научным фильмом, лишь бы занять себя и учеников.  
Старшеклассники, поредевшие в своих рядах, сидели в одном классе.  
Кенни повел плечами и незаметно оглянулся назад, туда, где слепым пятном зияла пустая парта Картмана. Сесть туда никто не решился.  
Осознание всей ситуации уже не причиняло столько боли, многие свыкнулись с тем, что утром кто-то может не проснуться.  
Но жирдяя не хватало, особенно им троим. Кенни видел, как Кайл и Стэн, сидящие на последних партах, рассеянно смотрели на место Эрика и стекленели взглядом. К парте, где раньше сидела Венди Стэн и вовсе не поворачивался.  
Бебе сегодня не пришла. Вчера на похоронах, она потеряла сознание, завалившись прямо на Крейга Такера  
Кенни скосил взгляд на другое пустое место. Крейг отсутствовал.  
Опасение кольнуло и ушло.  
Была не его очередь умирать.

***

Поверх карантийной стены в рекордные сроки выросла «колючка» под напряжением – полицейская служба с внешней стороны оценила упорство горожан и смелых «дезертиров» перехватила еще до окончания первой недели карантина. Колючка должна была сдерживать людей от необдуманных поступков.  
Люди так не думали и сосредоточенно искали лаз, не желая ждать, пока все передохнут и Южный парк станет городом призраком.  
В разных местах стена была обследована горожанами, но поиски плодов так и не принесли – замуровали их на совесть.  
Напряжение нарастало снежным комом.

***

Казалось, что сигаретный дым нескончаемым облаком навис над улицами. Курили все – и школьники, и взрослые. Табачная горечь слегка притупляла другую, скрывала нервозность, и дым заслонял лица, перекосившиеся в тревоге.  
Кенни сжал в руках пустую пачку и смурно оглянулся на кашляющего Кайла. Тот не выдержал, похоже, нервы окончательно сдали, и закурил тоже.  
Над ним захлопотал немного оживший Стен – вырвал из рук окурок и растоптал его, уводя Кайла со школьного двора в здание.  
Кайла можно было понять – Айку было плохо, и все опасались за его жизнь.  
Они только вернулись с похорон Твика и Клайда.  
Двое за одну ночь – это было впервые. И, кажется, паника теперь поселилась в каждом, кто еще не успел испугаться до этого.  
Южный парк погрузился в тревожную немоту.

***

Связь с внешним миром теперь была только через полицейских и ученых, бессменно дежуривших у стен.  
Интернет отрубили, а по каналам передавалась полные лживого оптимизма передачи от мэра штата.  
Все это скоро закончится, радостно вещало с экранов заплывшее свиное рыло. Мы почти нашли очаг заразы и почти-почти с ней справились, взвизгивало рыло в приступе фанатичного вранья, потерпите еще чуть!..  
…и умрите, наконец.  
Подтекст был понятен более чем.

***

Кладбище в Южном парке было одно и довольно-таки небольшое. Сильной смертностью город не отличался, на удивление, да и не все добирались до кладбища.  
Кто-то мог остаться и в лесу, а кого-то и не выловить из озера.  
Всякое случалось, но такого – никогда.  
Могилы не успевали засыпать, как приходилось рыть новые. Места стало не хватать, а людские ряды значительно поредели.  
Истерика могла вспыхнуть в любой момент и у любого. А мелкое мародерство и вовсе стало привычным делом, разбитые окна, ограбленные магазины – все это участилось со скоростью пули, летящей кому-то в лоб.

Кенни одернул неудобный костюм и напряженно покосился на мать, размазывающую косметику по лицу.  
Он давно, с самого начала карантина, как-то закостенел, одеревенел эмоциями, и все страдания вокруг его не сильно трогали.  
Но сейчас он и сам был готов сорваться в крик, если бы не мать. Если бы мать уже не сделала это за него.  
Земля с лопат дробно посыпалась на крышки гробов его сестры и отца.  
Пятый месяц карантина шел к своему концу.

***

К этому времени передачи от мэра как-то внезапно прекратились. Теле- и радио- эфиры заглохли, раздражая шелестом помех.  
Казалось, мир вымер не только внутри стен, но и за их пределами.  
Эпидемия брала разгон.

***

На улицу никто не выходил. Все собрались в домах, беспрестанно оплакивая умерших и еще живых, которым осталось недолго.  
Кенни сидел на берегу озера, остановившимся взглядом упершись в обрубок веревки, свисавшей с ветки ивы.  
С нее утром сняли Кайла. Он все-таки не выдержал и пошел за Стеном и Айком, отцом, сестрой и матерью.  
За спиной Кенни раздались тихие шаги.  
Только один человек шагал так размеренно, словно и не хотел куда-то идти.  
Кенни представил его небрежную сутулую позу, руки в карманах и взгляд исподлобья.  
Только один человек.  
Это было неизбежно, еще тогда, когда Кенни в запале крикнул ему, что все равно добьется своего и он будет принадлежать ему, хочет того или нет. Особенно, когда они останутся вдвоем в этом мире.  
Иногда лучше промолчать, но тогда Кенни не смог, не сумел, чувствуя уверенность в своих словах, крикнул это ему прямо в лицо. В эту сутулую фигуру, в мрачные глаза, пренебрежительное отношение.  
И кто же знал?  
Кенни обхватил колени руками и спрятал лицо в капюшоне.  
Кто же знал, что простой силы желания, пусть и отчаянного, хватит на такое.  
Кто же знал, что можно просто крикнуть и сотворить такое?..  
Шаги за спиной прекратились, ветер, пускающий на воде рябь, остановился. Сердце пропустило несколько ударов.  
\- Вставай, МакКормик. Ты добился своего. 


End file.
